


Chocobos

by Torisan



Series: Final Fantasy Cult of Noctis Drabbles [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torisan/pseuds/Torisan
Summary: Prompt "something Noct wants but can't have"





	Chocobos

The day had dawned bright and sunny an energetic blond male bounced around the haven. Noctis watched his friend running back and forth as he helped the others pack up their camp site. Taking the camping stuff to the car parked not fifty feet away by the side of the road. Soon enough everything was packed up and stored properly in the regalia they all piled in and heading off down the road. HIs shield Gladio and Advisor Ignis not quite as excited about todays agenda as Prompto. Noctis was just happy that Prompto was happy. They needed more of that on this insane road trip.

He knew why his friend was so bouncy today as Noctis had promised they would spend sometime with Prompto favorite animal in all of Eos. Chocobos. Huge yellow birds that are big enough to ride. As Ignis pulled the car into the parking lot of Wiz's Chocobo ranch, Prompto started to wiggle in excitement. Unable to contain himself. Not seconds after Ignis parked the car and cut the engine Prompto shot out of the car. The ranch had a ranch house that sat dead center of the property with a barn behind it. Corrals were set off to the right where the birds available for rent were happily munching on any greens that the guests were willing to feed them with.

"Come on guys! Hurry up!" Prompto happy yelled to his friends, as he got out his camera to start taking photos of his precious birds. From the full grown birds to the small Choco chicks that roamed the ranch freely. They looked like bright yellow balls of fluff, Prompto cooed happily at them as he filled his memory card.

Noctis sighed as he watched his friend with a small melancholy smile on his face.

"Noct? Are you alright?" Ignis asked taking note of the Prince's small but sad smile that he wore.

"Yeah... I just wish..." Noctis responded, his smile slipping completely away. He just stood there and watched his long time friend play with the Chocobos. The small Choco chicks hopping around Prompto's feet looking for food as he took more photos.

"What do you wish for Highness?" Ignis inquired taking note of the younger man's change of mood. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Noctis turned away from watching Prompto to look at Ignis. He could see the genuine concern in his advisors expression. Noctis shook his head sadly and answered his friend. "Nothing Ignis. What I want is something a royal like me can't have. The freedom to chose. To truly do whatever... be whatever... and be with whomever I want." He turned back to watch his friend again. "I have always been a bit envious of him, that freedom. But it has become more than that." Fondness and longing in his eyes focus completely on said blond.

"I understand." Ignis said as he gently nudged Noctis towards Prompto. "However, that does not mean you have to stop enjoying the moments as they come. Things have changed Noct. All we want is for you to find what happiness you can."

Stepping away from Ignis, He softly murmured a quiet thank you as he went to join his friend. And maybe someday something more. 


End file.
